vampiresroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
The Vessel
Although a vampire isn't apart of any of the two realms. They still need a body in which to live and operate. This is what we call "the vessel". Without this, the vampire's soul cannot exist and they will die. Just because a vampire is undead doesn't mean they can't feel pain or be hurt. If you damage the "vessel" enough then a vampire will be hurt and will be weakened. In basic form, it is the body of a vampire, that is controlled by the vitae.The easiest way to kill a vampire or destroy the vessel would be to remove the head. Cells We have cells all through out the vampire body but yet none of them work, just like the organs. They can be forced to work just the same as organs. A vampire would need to make the cells in their head work. Such as the cells that make our senses work. A vampire would feed vitae into the cells and allow them to work. For example if they wished to hear something they would force vitae into the correct cells, allowing them to hear. The more vitae they send into the cells, the better they will be able to hear and vice versa. This is same for all the senses. Organs Since a vampire is an undead being, their organs and glands do not work, nor do they need to work. If a vampire wished for a certain organ to work they would have to force vitae into it, allowing to it to function. Although in doing this, it would waste vitae because it would not change the fact the vampire does not need the organ to survive. Although the organs do not work, the heart is used by a vampire to pump vitae around the body, just like a humans. However, the difference from a human heart and a vampire heart is that the heart in a vampire is forced to work by vitae. It is also part of the magical connection of the body. The other part being the brain. Bodily Fluids Due to the cells being dead, we cannot produce saliva and other bodily fluids. We can mimic these actions by pushing our vitae to the correct tissues and cells within the body. As well as the cells and body being dead, there is another reason why we cannot create fluids from the body. It is because the body of a vampire does not take any nutrients and such from foods. Such as; Salts, Liquids, Proteins, Vitamins etc. The reason we cannot take these things from human food is because the vampire body does not digest food, due to the lack of nutrients. You could say that by using vitae we could force our body to draw these things from human food but we would gain no nourishment from them and have no need for them anyway. Muscles & Fatigues For a vampire to use their muscles, they must force vitae to the ones they wish to move. This is the only way they can move their body. The more they send into a certain muscle, the easy they would be able to move it and vice versa. When a human does activities or uses their muscles for a period of time they become tired and can suffer from "fatigue". This is because the human muscles produce acids known as lactic acids. These are what cause the muscles to ache. Due to the vampire's muscles and cells being dead, they do not produce the acids. Therefore, vampires do not tire or suffer from "fatigue." Since vampire's muscles do not tire, they can exercise and train constantly. Never needing to stop. This is why they are physically faster and stronger than a human. Not just because they are vampiric. Vampiric Pregnancy Female Vampires cannot get pregnant, because they do not have the sustenance needed to fuel a Fetus. As a Vampiric structure is dead, the Vampire would not be able to provide what the baby needed. By the same token, Male Vampires cannot reproduce. As their cells are dead, a Vampiric Male could force themselves to ejaculate, but would be "firing blanks" as the cells inside the semen are dead.